Los Santos the Land of Dreams
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Zander Darke used to work side by side with his father when the man is shot down during a mission leaving his son with a gun and a letter to find his fathers former friend Michael DeSanta What will the Young man Do


It was warm and Sunny in Vinewood.  
But then again it always was The Sunshine State they called it.

"Hey Pretty thing you gonna Come with us" A Gruff Sounding Biker Type Growled in the Direction of Tracey DeSanta. The platinum blonde Looked Around to see the Three Large men Approaching her Reaching for her phone but too slowly her arm was grasped by the Large Sweaty Bald Headed man in leathers

Watching from a distance Sat in his Bravado Banshee was a Young Man Blonde Medium length Spiked Hair Dark Shades and on a Holster inside his Black Jeans his Walther PPX Pistol Fully Cocked and ready for Action.

Zander Opened the Door of his Car and Walked over to the scene standing a few feet from the Men and Tracey

"Pardon me Gentlemen, But would you mind terribly Leaving Young Miss DeSanta Alone" He said Amping up his British Accent

"And who're you to tell us what to Do?" The Large Man Growled Turning to face the new intruder

Zander Smirked  
"No one you Clowns Will know, But I tell you I'm not a Man to Mess with"

"C'mon boys lets show this limey how we do things around here" The Big biker said picking up a Chain

The big Biker Swings the chain at Zander who crouches down ducking The Chain Grabbing a Hammer from his Back Pocket and nailing the Guy in the back of the Knee The Big Brute Collapses to the floor In Agony his two Friends Hop on their Bikes Racing Away as the big Guy Tries to crawl away Zander Kicking him Hard in the Groin the big Guy passing out from the pain

Zander approaches the quivering Tracey Who's covered her eyes not seeing the exchange

"Never could avoid Trouble Eh Tracey" Zander said Amused

Tracey's eyes light up at the voice

"Alex?! Is that you Alex" Tracey says looking the Young man up and down

"Zander Please Trace, I have my reasons" Zander Says As Tracey grabs him in a Hug

"What are you doing here Al...?I mean Zander" Tracey says letting the Man go

"Looking for Your Dad, Trace I'll Explain when we see him" Zander said

"You got a car" Tracey Asks

Zander gestures towards his Black Banshee

"My baby's over there" Zander Said

"Okay Just Follow my Car Daddy should be at home" Tracey said as she got in her yellow mini

Zander got in his banshee and Followed Tracey back to a large Mansion.

"Woo uncle Mikes done well" Zander muttered

Tracey parks her car as Zander pulls his Banshee in Along Side locking the car as he gets out  
Pulling on his Dees Vest over his Salmon Shirt  
Putting his Walther into his Holster on his chest.

Tracey leads as zander follows her into the large house.

"Hey Daddy Where Are you?" Tracey Yells

"In the Living Room Trace" shouts the voice of Michael DeSanta

Tracey ascends the stairs to the family's living Room

"What's up Trace" Michael Asks

"Well Daddy "Tracey Starts as Zander Steps into the doorway

"Hey Uncle Mike" Zander Says

"Who're...? AJ (Alexander JR) is that you?"

Zander Smiles as Michael moves towards the younger man reaching his Hand out

"Yep it's my Uncle Mike, although I go by Zander these days"

"What brings ya to LS, How's the old Man?" Michael said Shaking hands with the younger man

Zanders Expression hardened a little as he spoke

"He's Dead Mike, 3 Months ago He left me a Message to read after his death It told me to find you, He left me plenty of Cash butt hats All he said to find you, I saw your Announcement 'Towns taking Scores' So I came to LS I've been here since then" Zander Explains

"Wait Alex G Darke the Bruiser is dead" Michael said with shock

"Yep he's Dead Sniper they told me"  
Zander explained

As he was talking Amanda Enters the room A little confused at the visitor

"Well, I'll Find you some work for Sure Kiddo I owe it to Your old man Lord only knows he saved my ass a few times" Michael Admits

Zander takes a small Box from his Jacket Pocket  
handing it to Michael who opens the box to find an identical Hand Gob to the one Zander has in his Holster a Walther PPX and Silencer

"You're Dads Piece?" Michael Says Quietly

"The Very Same His Note instructed me to give it to you There's a letter in the box " Zander Explained Tracey has Moved to sit next to Zander and has taken his hand as Michael begins to read

"Mike, If you're reading this then I'm Down I hope it was an honourable Death, This note Reaches you hopefully in the Hands of my Son With it should be My side Arm Zander has an identical Weapon it will never Fail you neither will my Son, Take Care of him He's Got plenty of Cash But needs Guidance Well Live on old Friend and Remember What we Always Said Without our Family We are nothing

Al"

Michael is holding back a tear as is Zander

"Okay Kiddo I guess Welcome to the Family" Michael said

"I'll do my Father and you proud Mike, Believe me" Zander Said

"Where you been Staying Kid?" Michael asked

"Got an apartment I knew you Lived here so I rented a Nice Apartment" Zander Said

"Good Thinking I'll give Lester a Call and tell him about you He'll probably want to meet you in a day or so I'll be in touch" Michael Said

"Awesome, I'll catch you later Uncle Mike" Zander said with a smile

"No need to call me uncle Z You can use M if you like" Michael says as they walk to Zanders Car

Zander Nods dropping his Shades onto his Eyes Getting into the convertible Banshee

"Mind if I tag Along Zand, I'd quite like to catch up it's been so long since I've seen you" Tracey says getting into Zanders Car

Michael says nothing just Looks at zander and nods the message delivered Look after her

"Always" Zander Says as he starts the Engine of the Metallic Black Car Which Purrs

The car backs out of the Driveway turns and Jets off into the Sunlight.

"So How long are you gonna be in town" Tracey says suddenly

"I'm here to stay so it seems, Dads instructions were pretty Straightforward go to Michael and do as he asks, so I guess this is my home Now" Zander says with a smirk

"So Tracey those guys earlier they knew you, since I'm here I'll Be on hand to look out for you, but I gotta know what've you got into?"

"Well I..." Tracey trailed off

"Listen Trace I'm not gonna get mad at you I know all about doing crazy Stuff at our Age, I've done a few mental things the last few years Why you think I'm here, I have money and no idea how to wisely use it, I just want to know Who to look out for I don't want to think what could've happened to My favourite Little lady if I hadn't Intervened Earlier" Zander Said Honestly

Tracey thought for a moment and decided to Tell Zander

"Okay, I Want to be famous, y'know like a big star Win fame or shame, I did a Beach babe Calendar, I guess those bikers recognised me and..."  
The platinum blonde Said looking down a little

"Hey Chin up babe" Zander said putting an index finger under Tracey's Chin raising her head. Before continuing to talk  
"Whilst There are probably better ways of you becoming a star, If you want to do this then You're going to do it Properly, How does a Manager/Bodyguard Sound?" He said

"Urm Who'd do it" Tracey asked

"I'm sure I can find a Hulking British guy in the car somewhere" Zander Quipped

Tracey's eyes lit up at this thought

"OH MY GOD... YOU'D ACTUALLY DO THAT" she near Squealed

"You know I'd do Anything to help you out Darlin, After all You did Help me out with my little Prom disaster way back" Zander said remembering his plight at school no one willing to go with him to prom (He was a short Ginger Child with a face like a minefield) Tracey stepped up And from there the two had been close friends, And Maybe Zanders mind trailed just maybe ...  
His day dream was cut off as bullets hit the Car

"Oh my god we're being Shot At" Tracey Wailed

"Don't Panic Trace It's the two clowns from earlier I'll get Rid of them" Zander said slipping his Hand into his Holster grasping his PPX

Turning and Firing 2 Bullets one misses and the other bursts the front tyre of one of the pursuing Bikes the bike swerves to the right and crumples the driver shot into the Air

"one down one to go" Zander Grins Firing another Shot this one Piercing the gas pedal leg of the biker his foot coming off the gas one more bullet is Fired this one hits the biker between the Eyes

The light leaves his eyes instantly and he Slumps forward over the handlebar the bike crashing into a post-box

"Problem Solved Trace you can look now" Zander says putting a new clip into his Gun before replacing it in his Holster

"That was incredible, they didn't get close" Tracey Marvelled

"I told you before your safety are Paramount, I got you covered" Zander said increasing speed.  
Shortly thereafter  
they arrived at his Apartment Garage.

Pressing a button the Door opened the lights Activating Zander parked his car in one of the Spots alongside his Aston Martin DB5 Classic Car the door closing behind them.

Exiting the Car Zander walk around it opening the passenger side door allowing Tracey out.

"Just gotta make a Call one second" Zander said nipping over to the desk in his garage

"Phil its Z, Need a Repay on Nightmare... bullet holes, cool cheers"

Zander Walked to the Elevator entering it followed by an awed Tracey

"Might want to roll those eyeballs back into your Head babe the rest of the Apartment is pretty cool  
" Zander says flashing a Grin

They Ride the Elevator to the Penthouse Level Where they disembark and Enter Zanders Steel Door.

"OH. MY. GOD" Tracey Yells seeing the Open Plan Home

"I guess you Approve of the Place trace?" Zander Says heading down the Stairs putting his fedora on a hat rack and taking his suit jacket off putting it on a Hook

Tracey follows her hat going on the hat rack too

"Make yourself at home Trace I need to change I'll be 20 mines" Zander says Heading down the Stairs into the unsuited  
He takes a Quick Shower and puts on a Black Dress Shirt with A White Vested Suit his Gun in place as Usual

Heading back up the Staircase he finds Tracey with a Drink

"Everything Alright?" He Asks

"This place is incredible Can I Hang here?" She Asked putting on pleading Eyes

"Strictly Speaking it's a one bed Apartment but there is a sofa bed so I guess it's alright, I gotta go meet your Dad in the morning So I'll Have my Mechanic pick up your Car and bring it here Alright?" Zander Says

"Yeah sure this place is so cool" Tracey Said

Zander Made a quick call To his Mechanic To pick up Tracey's Car he Also Arranged for it to be Tuned up and Improved although he didn't tell her that part

The Next Day

Zander Awoke early as his Phone was ringing

"Yeah?" he said

"Hey Kid its M you good?" Michael said

"Morning M, I'm alright just got up to be honest been Tuning my Piece up" Zander Said

"Did Tracey stay at your place last night?" M asked

"Yeah I slept on the Sofa bed she took the bed, She got a little Drunk here, I figured it best to let her stay" Zander said

"Fair Enough, Her cars gone too?" M questioned

"Yeah I sent my mechanic to Tow it here so she can leave on her own later" Zander explained

"Ah Alright good to know She's safe. Anyway Lester Called he wants to meet you today" M said

"Well you guys could come here my apartment" Zander said

"Alright Text me the Address and we'll meet you there in an hour" M said

"Will Do, You can Park in the Garage, It's the Penthouse" Zander said

"Alright Kid I'll see you later" M said cutting the Call

Zander Sat up on the Sofa Bed putting on his Jacket and Grabbed a cup putting it under the coffee machine pressing the button for Strong Black the machine did its thing.

"It's like a motorized Barista" Zander Mused As he drank the elixir

As he Drank his Buzzer Rang he checked the Camera to see Michaels Car he pressed the button to open the Garage Door Zander stood by the Elevator as it dinged to indicate the Arrival of Michael and Lester

Michael Stepped out First Exclaiming  
"Jesus Kid your old man did leave you plenty of Cash"

Following Michael was a balding man on a walking Stick

"Zander... Lester "M Said

"Nice to meet you, Lets head down to the Office" Zander stated

Leading the two older men down into the Office several computers set up in the walls and a Large Cork Board sat on a white wall

"You've built quite a Work Room" Lester noted

"I know the Kind of Stuff M does I wanted to have things ready so I can be of use" Zander noted

"Well I like the setup, you've done well" M said

"Skills tell me What Can you do?" Lester said

"Military Precision with Firearms, Here my side Arm" Zander said handing Lester his PPX "Fully upgraded" he added

"Hmm Good Firearm don't see them too often Round here" Lester Said

"Walther PPX Always been loyal to Walther Used PPK and P99 Before"  
Zander Said

"Driving I'm alright but I'm more comfortable shot gunning" He Admitted

"Fair Enough, We have a Skilled driver anyway" M added

"Anything Else you need to know?" Zander Asked

"I think we're done". Lester Said

As Lester Left the Room Michael handed a slip of Paper to Zander  
"Meet me at this Address later you can help me out with some Work" he said

"Sure I'll see you then" Zander said As Michael Entered the Elevator with Lester and the doors closed

"He's pretty handy, where'd you find him?" Lester Asked

"Knew his Dad Way back" M replied

Back with Zander  
Zander lays his pistol on the Table and begins Cleaning and tightening it he always kept his gun in pristine condition to avoid it failing  
He Attached the Flashlight Adapter. And screwed the Suppressor on the end sliding it back into his Holster stepping into the Elevator down to the Garage finding his mechanic Phil

"Morning Phil" Zander said

"Hey Zan, How's Things" Phil said

"All good Phil, I'm taking the DB5 out today She all good?" Zander Asked

"She's in good Working Order, Your Lady friend left an hour ago loved the Car mods I put on, She special to you?" Phil said with a smirk

"If only she knew Bud" Zander said getting in the Aston

"See you Round Phil" Zander said as he drove out

Driving Down a quiet Road Zanders phone Rang

"Hello?" he answered

"Zander you on the way" M asked

"Yup almost there" Z answered

"Good you're timekeeping's as good as I remember" M Smirked

"You know me... Oh for God sake" Zander Yelled

"Everything alright Kid" M asked

"Urm Can we put back our Catch up a little The Lost Biker Group Are a little pissed at me at the moment" Zander said Sliding his PPX from his Holster and Firing Out of his window Backwards His First Bullet Piercing The tyre on one of the 10 perusing Bikers His bike Spinning out into a shop front

"Where are you kid I'll come find you" M Asked getting into his car

"Round the Corner from the big theatre I got at least 9 Bikes on me I'm taking them up the multi-storey meet me there" Zander Replied as he Sped up his car

arriving shortly at the Car park Speeding his way up to the Top where mike has parked his car side on as a cover barrier Something Zander replicated As he got out of the DB5 Crouching behind it and Cocking his Gun

"So what do these guys want with you" M asked as the bikers arrived Starting firing

"When I first Arrived I spotted Tracey and followed her, She got jumped by three of these scumbags" Zander began explaining as he returned fire with four rounds each one Catching a biker in the Balls the man in question fell to the floor Dead

"And Then What" M asked as he took. Down a pair of bikers with some SMG fire

"Well the lead clown Tried to...Rape her, I stepped in" Zander recalled as he lobbed a Molotov at the bikers clearing 3 out with the blast

"Thank you" Mike replies as He Nut shots a biker with a Smog burst

"So to teach him a lesson I Drove a Claw Hammer into his Piece" Zander Explains as he Rises holding his Handgun firing the remaining rounds into the two remaining bikers flooring them

The bikers Gone Zander turns to mike

"No one hurts my extended family" Zander explained pocketing his Gun assessing the Bullet holes on his car

"Kid Seriously You did that for my little girl I'm touched" Mike Replied

"Don't Be Honestly You know I've always held a candle for her Always did always will" Zander says  
honestly as he piles the Biker corpses together, and moves their bikes into parking spaces

"What do you plan to do now?" Mike asked

"Well I promised trace if she needs a Bodyguard to call me She's serious about being famous so I'm henna try and make it happen If she Auditions Then I'll go as a Body guard to ensure no one tries anything" He Adds as he opens the car Boot Removing a Large Jerry Can filled eighth Petrol  
Pouring it over the pile of Bodies until its almost Empty then leading a trail to one side he throws the can onto the bodies

"Kid I don't know what to say" Mike Adds

"Say nothing I'm doing this because I want to no other reason, Dance my dad died I wanted a family maybe this is where I belong with you guys, Now Let's get out of here I need to light the fuel " Zander Followed

"Let's head to my place "Mike suggested "after all this excitement I could do with a beer or twelve" He added

"Agreed" Zander Said as he got into his Car, Mike drove out of the car park Zander Fired one bullet into the petrol trail which lit and burned to the pile of bodies which vegan to burn merrily as Zander Exited the car Following Mikes Car

A/N

First GTA Story hope it's Alright I'm trying this out as a new Genre let me know what you think


End file.
